The Magic in their Bones
by justanotherboneshead
Summary: When Temperance Brennan gets her acceptance letter to a magic school called Hogwarts, she goes with her older brother Russ and her cousin e meets with old friends, brothers Jack and Zack, and new friends, Angela and Cam and Lance, together they'll have a blast. Especially with a boy named Seeley Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan sat on the Hogwarts Express contemplating what exactly had happened to her in the past two weeks. She and her brother Russ, currently 11 and 15, were going to live with their annoying eleven year old cousin Tori. Everything was fine until they got letters about going to some special school.

"Dear Temperance Brennan, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The words echoed in her head.

Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't be real. It was probably some boarding school, which was what she thought until they took her to Diagon Alley. She got books, rings, and a wand. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. I am a witch, she repeated in her head.

"Hello?" A voice pulled her out of her trance.

She looked to the door, and saw a tanned skin brunette in a laced dress. She didn't know how long the brunette must have been standing there or trying to get her attention. "Excuse me?"

"Are these seats taken, this is like the last cart." The girl said, drawing out the word last.

"No, not at all." She smiled.

"My name's Angela Montenegro. You can call me Ange." The brunette

"I'm Temperance Brennan. You can call me Tempe." It was normally just a family name but Tempe felt she could trust this girl.

"By the way, there was this blonde curly haired guy following, adorable if I might add, so he might cradle into this cart by accident." She made sure to use quotations around by accident.

The two laughed, moments later a boy by that exact description appeared in the doorway of their cart. Ange immediately rolled her eyes. but Tempe recognized the boy and he recognized her, causing them to hug.

"Jack, you never told me you were a wizard." Tempe laughed.

"Tempe, you never told me you were a witch." Jack laughed.

Angela coughed and Tempe turned around to her and then back to Jack. "Jack this is Angela Montenegro, Angela this is Jack Hodgins."

"Hi." She waved her hand and tingled her fingers.

"Where's Zack?" Tempe asked him.

"Whose Zack?" Angela said, peering up behind

"My half- brother." Jack states.

"So did he get in?" Tempe asked with excited eyes.

"Tempe, as you know Zack Addy, is only half my blood." Jack began to say and then he was shook.

"Tell me already." The eleven year old cried.

"Yes. He's in the other cart talking to some group of fellow first years." Jack held out his arm in the direction and Tempe and Angela followed.

Sitting in the cart was the dorky brown haired boy. He got up seeing his half-brother."Jack."

Jack stepped aside and showed Temperance, and Zack stood up and gave the girl a large hug. "Tempe! Thankfully someone I know other than my brother."

"Hey." Said one of the kids surrounding him, who had brown hair.

Temperance looked at the four other kids besides Zack. Temperance took a look at all of them and smiled. "Hey why not you guys come back to our cart?"

Zack turned to his friends. "Come on guys."

The eight of them made their way to the other cart. Angela sat herself next to Jack and Tempe. On the other side of Tempe was Zack. They left the four other kids on the other side.

The one across from Angela was a blonde boy named Wendell. Next to him on his left was a girl with brown hair named Daisy. On his right was a dark haired boy named Vincent, and on the end across from Zack was a boy named Colin, who preferred to be called Fisher.

After learning many things about each person, like favorite foods and colors, last names, and that they all wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the geniuses, except for Fisher who was routing Slytherin. Daisy checked her watch for the third time and stood up.

"Well it was very nice meeting you all, especially you Temperance. I am going to change into my robes and go back to my cabin with my neighbor and some friends we met. " Daisy smiled.

"Lance you said his name was." Vincent commented.

"Yeah. And this girl Jessica and a boy named Arastoo." Daisy smiled and left the cart.

Wendell stood up, and looked out the window. "We've got a couple hours to kill, but I think we'll head back to."

The three boys left the cart and Tempe watched as Jack and Angela moved to the other side. Angela nudged Jack and the shoulder and he smiled. "So what do you guys want to do for the next five hours?"

"Five hours? How long have we been on so far?" Tempe asked, sitting forward.

"The train left the station three hours ago." Zack added.

"Ugh." Angela rested her head on the back of the seat.

On the other side of the train, another first year by the name of Seeley Booth sat in a cart surrounded by seven other people. Next to him was a girl with dark hair and tan skin, and he looked at her and sighed.

"When I told Jared and Andrew they could sit with you and I, I meant Jared and Andrew. Not Jared, Andrew, and four other girls from the neighborhood." He said

She laughed. "How about you sneak away?"

"You don't want to come with me Cam?" He asked.

"Nah Seel, you need space. Besides I like Jarhead." Cam laughed.

Just as he was about to stand a brown haired girl across from him, Olivia her name was, stood up and grabbed her trunk from the carrier. "Thanks for letting me sneak in, but I'm going to find my friend."

Seeley stood up, and took his own trunk from the top, and looked back to her. "Hey I'll walk you over, I'm going to look for an open cart to start up on the reading list."

A boy with a brown haired buzz cut, his brother Jared, laughed. "Good luck Seel."

Seeley followed Olivia out of the cart, he took her trunk from her without hesitation. They had brief conversation as she looked in and out of the carts for her friend.

When they reached it, there was four kids sitting in it. A boy with dark hair, a boy with dark hair and brown skin, a girl with long brown hair, and a girl with long red hair.

The dark haired boy stood up. "Olivia you made it, and brought a friend. Here I can take that."

Seeley let him take Olivia's trunk from him and lift it into the hanging carrier. Lance then turned to him and held out his hand and smiled.

"I'm Lance by the way. That's Daisy, Jessica, and Arastoo." Lance said, identifying the redhead as Jessica and the brunette as Daisy, and Arastoo was most definitely the other boy.

"I'm Seeley Booth. Call me Booth." He held out his now free hand.

"So Booth, you want to sit with us?" He asked.

"No, thanks for the offer though. I'm looking for an empty cart." He smiled.

"Yeah, well if you can't find one there's a nice group of boys that Arastoo and I sat with before I found Daisy, and she just met them, they're in the fourth cart down from the end." Lance said, pointing in the direction opposite from Booth's old cart.

"Thanks." Booth said making his way in that direction.

Tempe sat playing 20 questions, a game she'd learned in elementary school in America, with Angela, as Angela learned about Jack and Zack, while Tempe had known the brothers her entire life, her cousin came in soon after.

Booth had passed the cart with the three boys in it. One with brown hair was laying across the one side, the one with blonde hair had his knees up reading a Quidditch magazine, and the one with dark hair was reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_.

He recognized that this was probably going to be his cycle throughout the school year. He decided to leave them alone for now and he'd meet them later, reaching the last cart he was about to head back.

Then he saw someone, she had long auburn brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. She was leaning across the open space talking to three kids on the side and there was a girl next to her.

He must of looked like a fool staring at her, because the brunette girl across from her nudged her and she turned in his direction. He smiled. "Is there room for me in this cart? All the others are full."

"Yeah." She said, smiling. She had a beautiful smile.

She and the girl next to her moved down to make room for him. "Hi I'm Temperance Brennan, you can call me Tempe."

"Hi Tempe. I'm Seeley Booth, I usually prefer Booth, but I wouldn't mind you calling me Seeley." He smiled setting his trunk up above them and sitting down next to her , he looked at everyone.

On the other side of her was a girl with hair exactly like hers but she had a pair of blue glasses covering her blue-green eyes. And across from himself, was a brunette with brown eyes. Next to her was a blonde curly haired boy with bright blue eyes, and next to him was a moppy brown haired boy with matching eyes.

"Well there are other people in the cart, Tempe." The curly haired boy pointed out.

"Yes, Seeley this is Jack Hodgins, his half-brother Zack Addy, our new friend Angela Montenegro, and my cousin Tori Brennan." She said, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Seeley Booth." He smiled.

"So another round of twenty questions with our new friend and Tori since she's recently joined us." Zack offered.

Tempe looked to Seeley and he smiled. "Sure why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm Tori, for anyone of you who might not know me if there are any of you at all. If you happen to find yourself in a Bones spree mood stroll on over to my profile and you'll find more stories you can read and hopefully enjoy. And here is the second chapter...**

* * *

><p>After two and a half hours of questions, laughing, and eating food with the forty galleons Booth had, the group of six heard a knock on their cart, looking up Seeley saw that is was Cam and Lance.<p>

"Hey Cam! Lance good to see you again." Seeley smiled.

"You know them Seeley?" Tempe asked her new found friend.

Lance and Cam turned to him at the same time and asked "You let her call you Seeley?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, why don't you guys join us."

Lance looked to Cam. "I'll go get our bags from my cart."

Cam nodded and sat down next to Seeley, as he gave her a smile. "What?"

Seeley laughed. "You've been sitting with him, Arastoo and his girls now have you?"

"What are you kidding? I got crowded so I went to find you, I stumbled up Lance and Arastoo talking and happened to drop in, then Arastoo went to follow the girls." Cam rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Seeley made a pout face. "Aw poor Cam."

Lance came back just to see Cam smack him hard in the chest that got an 'ow' from Seeley in response. Lance placed the trunks above the heads.

Just after placing the trunk, Angela tugged on the boy. "You can sit next to me."

"Okay." Lance blushed as Jack burst into laughter.

Cam elbowed Seeley in the side. "Well introduce us, you big meathead."

"Meathead?" Tempe asked a little bit uncomfortable at how this girl was treating her friend.

"Right. Um Cam and Lance, this is Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy, Tori Brennan and Tempe Brennan." He said with a smile looking to her.

"And your friends?" Tori asked politely.

"This is Lance-" Seeley hadn't caught the boy's last name.

"Sweets." Lance said.

"And this is Camille Saroyan, an old family friend." Seeley laughed nervously.

Tempe snaked her arm into between the space between Seeley's arm and his torso, moving closer to him. He looked over and blushed, not complaining at the situation but not knowing the motive of it either.

"So, what houses are you all hoping to be?" Lance asked, perking up.

"Ravenclaw, it's where the smart kids go." Jack said.

"I am smart." Zack added.

"Besides, Zack'll go wherever I go." Jack tapped his brother.

"Ravenclaw is okay, but Seeley and I here are going to be Gryffindors, aren't we?" Cam nudging his shoulder.

"My mom said I'd probably be a Gryffindor as well. What about you, Tempe?" Angela asked.

Before Tempe could answer, Tori stepped in. "We Brennan's are Slytherin blood."

Seeley looked to Tempe and swallowed. "Slytherin huh?"

Tempe shrugged. "I guess if it's in our blood we can't avoid it. But I sure would like the choice. Ravenclaw seems the best bet for me."

Seeley turned to the starter of the question. "You didn't say what house you wanted to be in, Lance."

Lance twiddled his thumbs. "I don't have a clue. I don't really fit in with any."

"Well what houses were your parents in?" Zack turned down the line to ask the boy.

"I don't know." Lance hung his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? They never told you?" Seeley asked.

"I don't know who my parents are." Lance huffed.

The rest of the seven kids turned to each other, and then all let out a simultaneous 'oh'. Zack turned his head out the window and sighed. "We're almost there guys, we better change into our robes."

The eight kids all got up and managed to get to the bathrooms, changed, and seated just as the school came into sight. As they loaded off the train and into the boats, Seeley felt the need to stay right next to Tempe.

Once they reached the doors outside the Great Hall, Tempe felt herself turn to Seeley. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and whisper words of encouragement.

She turned to her cousin. "What house do you think Russ got sorted into this morning?"

Tori tried to look inside the door. "Look for him when we get in there."

Tempe's older brother Russ had been a new kid going into his fourth year so he was flown by broom over to get sorted early rather than in front of everyone.

As the pile of first years moved into the Great Hall and down the walkway where the ending was a hat on a stool, Tempe looked around the room for her brothers face. And sure enough he was sitting under the green banner.

"Slytherin." Seeley whispered behind her ear.

"That's my brother over there." She pointed and his eyes moved to the older boy.

The group stopped at the end of the lower level and in front of them were steps in which led up to a single hat lying there on a stool, they watched it sing a song and then the professor began to instruct what went on. She began calling out names, but they didn't pay much attention until one they heard was called.

"Angela Montenegro!" Tempe watched as the girl happily climbed up the steps and sat herself on the stool and the hat was placed on her curly dark brown hair.

"Ah yes. Interesting. Gryffindor!" The hat called and the group underneath the red banner cheered loudly.

Seeley listened for names that he had known before. Rebecca, Genny, and Olivia had all gotten into Hufflepuff. While Hannah got into Ravenclaw. As more names were called off he could tell Tempe got more anxious.

"Tori Brennan" Tempe nearly had a heart attack when she heard her last name but she watched her cousin proudly walk up and sit on the chair.

The hat was barely near her head when it called out. "Slytherin!"

Tori happily ran to the table and sat down next to Russ. Tempe watched as they turned their heads and had a quick conversation and then saw Tori pointing in her direction and then saw her brother wave at her.

"Jack Hodgins." Tempe's head snapped back towards the professor.

Jack hurried his way up to the stool and when the hat was placed on his head it took a while. "Ah yes. This will be difficult. I suppose I'll put you in Gryffindor!"

Jack looked quite confused as he made his way off the stool and over to the table under the red banner. He of course took seat next to Angela and she gave another thumbs up.

More and more names went off as Seeley continued to listen. That one girl named Jessica, Wendell, and Vincent had all been in Ravenclaw.

"Jared Booth." Seeley's head managed to move with a satisfying crack.

He watched his brother proudly walk up and sit on the stool. The hat croaked. "Ravenclaw!"

Seeley looked confused but not as much as his brother did as he followed his way down and plopped into a seat next to Hannah.

"Cam Saroyan." Seeley watched his friend drag herself up.

"Gryffindor!" The hat croaked.

She ran down the steps, and sat proudly next to Jack and Angela, he still got the thumbs up from the brunette and decided just to focus on the next set of names.

"Seeley Booth." His back stood straight up, as did the entire first years.

He looked around as if needed confirmation for his name, and slumped up the stairs onto the stool. He looked directly at Tempe as the hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!"

He sighed, and went to go join his friends. All that needed to happen was Zack, Tempe, and Lance get into Gryffindor and his year would be perfect.

"Zack Addy." Zack looked at his older brother under the red banner.

Jack tried to tell him it was going to be okay, but he knew Zack Addy was not a courageous kid, he would be separated from his brother and the hat only made this realization worse as it was placed on his head.

"Hm, where to go. Where to go. Not much courage, a lot of knowledge, very loyal, and so much pride. That's where you'll go. Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

Seeley's eyes widened with shock. The dorky shy boy was a Slytherin. He watched as the boy slowly moved his way over to the Slytherin table and he sat down next to Tori.

But Seeley's thoughts were now all on Tempe. If Zack was a Slytherin, she couldn't be one too, could she? Well it was in her blood. Her brother and her cousin are Slytherins.

"Lance Sweets!" Seeley had forgotten about his other friend for a moment but watched the boy nervously climb up the steps and sit in the chair, starting to shake his leg anxiously.

"Gryffindor!" The hat croaked.

Lance smiled and made his way down the steps to sit next to Booth on the one side. He started to talk to Jack across the table. Seeley kept his eyes on Tempe though.

A few other names had passed like Andrew, Arastoo, and Daisy had all gotten into Hufflepuff. And the boy who preferred to be called Fisher joined Zack in Slytherin.

There were three students left when Seeley heard her name. "Tempe Brennan"

Seeley shushed the entire Gryffindor table, and the Slytherin had fell silent as well. As she climbed the steps and sat on the stool the hat didn't speak for several minutes and that caused the other houses to shush.

"Hm. Extremely intelligent, very loyal to say the least, courage is strong as is pride." The hat mused.

_Please don't make me be a Slytherin, please. _She thought in her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Seeley and the rest of their friends burst into clapping and stood up as well. The other two students had gotten into Slytherin but he didn't care, he and most of his friend were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope ya did. <strong>

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo! It's a me, Tori! So I actually hadn't planned on writing any more chapters to this, but since I got such a great response, I might as well, you know. So if you have any questions like which character is in what house in case you missed it, or in case they haven't come up yet, a lot of them will don't worry. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth was amazed at the feast. He couldn't believe his eyes, as soon as the Headmaster was done talking, he dug right in. After about his third chicken leg, he heard Angela laughing.<p>

"What?" Seeley asked, whipping his chin.

"You're a pig." She laughs, cutting a piece of her chicken on her plate and slowly bringing it to her face, almost as if she was trying to show him how to eat correctly.

Seeley scrunched his nose at her. He looked over at Tempe at saw that she was just swirling the food she got around on her plate. He nudged her with his arm, and she looked up at him and gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Tempe, what's wrong?" He leaned in close to her.

"Nothing's wrong, what makes you think something is wrong?" She asked and he just shrugged in response.

"You're not eating." He replied.

"You ever think maybe I'm not hungry." She snapped back.

"Please, you've got like no meat on your bones, you have to be hungry." He said, holding a chicken leg out in front of her, but she moves it away.

"Bones don't have meat on it anyway, its flesh." Tempe corrected. Seeley was about to respond when he felt a piece of bread smack him against the cheek.

"Hey Mom and Dad, do you think you could quiet down so we can eat?" Jack said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" He shouted, taking a piece of pie and chucking it at Jack. It landed just above his lips, and while Seeley was laughing, Jack licked the food off of his face.

"You should give me a piece of that." Jack said, reaching across the table.

"No. My pie." Seeley said, putting an arm over the pie.

"You threw it at me." Jack said, defensively.

"Only after you threw it at him." Cam offered defensive.

"Yeah." Booth said, sticking his tongue out.

"Boys and their food." Tempe said shaking her head. Lance hiccuped his drink, and Angela started to giggle really high pitched, Seeley found the laugh contagious, as the rest of them broke out into laughter.

Zack looked over at the Gryffindor table, where the six where laughing and smiling. He sunk down further in his chair, and was nearly about to crawl under the table when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Tempe's cousin Tori asked.

"Yeah." Zack lied through his teeth.

"You wanted to be sorted with your brother and his friends didn't you?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Zack said, looking away from her.

"Look, Zack. Your brother, my cousin, and their friends, were sorted into Gryffindor for the same reason you were sorted here in Slytherin. They're are not anything special, and neither are you." She said, apparently leaving Zack to think about it while she chatted up a fellow first year by the name of James Aubrey.

After the feast, Zack watched the Slytherin prefect go to a set of stairs that would ultimately lead them to their common room in the Dungeons, but he stopped at the stair case, and Tori noticed this coming over to him, she had to of course shake off a fellow student.

"Stop following me, Aubrey." She exclaimed, and the boy, ran back towards the group.

"Hey." She whispered, and he pulled her into a corner, where they were watching other students, like the Hufflepuffs pass them.

"What are we doing?" Tori whispered.

"Waiting for the Gryffindors, of course." Zack said, and Tori felt that she shouldn't question. The boy obviously needed to talk to his brother and she felt it wouldn't hurt to talk to Tempe.

Tempe was walking with Seeley and he was listening to the prefect talk about Quidditch. She noticed Jack stop talking to Lance about something and walk away from the group, she followed him to a corner where her cousin and Zack stood.

Jack hugged his brother and Tempe side hugged her cousin. Tempe also hugged Zack, while Tori and Jack greeted each other with a nod.

"Zack, are you okay? Did you get enough to eat? Did any of the Slytherins hurt you?" Jack was rolling off questions faster than Tempe could think of a response to the first one.

"Hey! We're not that bad. Besides he was with me and Russ." Tori defended her house.

"Yeah Slytherins can't be that bad if Zack was sorted there." Tempe suggested.

"History says otherwise, Tempe." Jack said.

"And history is always correct, is that right Mr. Hodgins?" A voice said, and the four turned around to see a teacher staring back them. He had long black hair and wore long black robes, Jack predicted every part of him except skin was black.

"Well sir-" Jack begun, but was cut off.

"I suggest you start making your own judgements rather than the ones that you read in a book." He said with a snarl. Tempe didn't like this man, but Tori and Zack seemed to straighten their backs as he spoke.

"What if that is my opinion, _Professor Snape_?" Jack said his name as if it brought a bad taste in his mouth. Professor Snape, the Head of House for Slytherin, that's why Tori and Zack recognized him.

Snape leaned down a bit, Jack was about Tempe's height so she could practically see into the Professor's eyes. Jack smirked, one that Tempe knew he was famous for having, and then Snape finally spoke.

"Besides offending your own half-brother, I presume that you and I wouldn't get along well, would we?" Snape said, with a profound smirk as well.

"No we would not, sir." Jack said and with that the Professor returned to his height that was about a foot or two taller than the rest of them.

They stood in silence until they saw two students walking together. They both looked like they were Russ' age, both rather tall and looked slightly intimidating. The boy had thick brown hair and brown eyes to match and he bore a red Gryffindor tie, while the girl had short straight red hair and bright blue eyes and she had a green Slytherin tie on.

"Mr. Broadsky, and Mrs. Taffet." Snape called and the two students looked to him and they walked over almost in synchronization.

"Yes Professor?" Broadsky asked.

"Will you each please escort these first years to your houses?" Snape asked.

The two nodded. The four said goodbye and then followed each student to the correct dorm. Jack watched the third year, as they learned, carefully until they reached a portrait. Broadsky said a password and then the portrait opened and they stepped in to a common room with beautiful colors of red and gold.

Seeley, Angela, and Lance were sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace, when they heard the footsteps all three looked back and while Lance smiled the other two got up and rushed to their friends side.

"Where did you guys go? We got worried!" Seeley exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Tempe, causing her to flinch and Seeley stepped back but when she smiled he relaxed.

"Curly over here felt the need to get in a quarrel with Professor Snape." Broadsky said, and then left to go up to his dorm.

"We stopped to talk to Tori and Zack." Tempe said, walking towards the couch.

"How is he?" Angela asked.

"He's a little uneasy, but I think with Tor and Russ he'll be fine." Jack shrugged it off like no big deal. Jack sat down in the open seat between Tempe and Lance.

"I think the best thing, is lots of sleep." Lance said and the friends did just that. Seeley, Lance, and Jack went up to their dorm that they were sharing with a pair of twins. While the girls went up to the dorm they shared with Cam and another first year girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So this story isn't quite Pre-Harry I guess. I mean it is, but it isn't cause he's like alive but he's not at Hogwarts yet. I mentioned in this part that the boys shared a dorm with a 'pair of twins' (Fred and George) and that Charles Weasley was the prefect. It's like almost three years before Harry starts Hogwarts because I averaged out their birth years because the difference between Booth, being the oldest out of the gang, and Sweets, being the youngest, is 14 years.<strong>

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
